The Legend of the Purple Diamond
by BlackandWhite202
Summary: It is after they have defeated Primal Dialga, and Skye the Eevee and Nicholas the Pikachu are finally able to rest. But, all good things will come to an end and Skye fades away. Nicholas is left alone- until three friends come to cheer him up. Will it be just like old times? Or, will it be something different? Full Summary at beginning of story.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Takes place after the events of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Sky/Darkness. Skye the Eevee and Nicholas the Pikachu had just saved the world from permanent paralysis. Their adventures had taken them to new heights, and they had gotten the ultimate level of friendship. But, of course, all good things come to an end. Skye was a future Pokémon, so with it's destruction, she faded along with Grovyle, Celebi, Dusknoir, and the Sableye. But, what will Nicholas do? He is trapped alone in the world, without his best friend there. Every morning he wakes up in the guild, he expects to see the sleeping Eevee next to him. But she isn't there. Sunflora, Bidoof, and Loudred try to cheer him up- which lead him to an adventure he never even planned on having, and Skye isn't even there to cheer him on... or is she?_

**A/N: Hi everybody! I had been searching online for some good Eevee Love Stories, and surprise surprise! was abundant with them! I had no idea that my favorite place to get stories stocked some OC X OC goodness. And that's exactly what this is! Skye and Nicholas are two souls that are bound to be, but realization doesn't come into the end. It's a story filled with happiness, laughter, sorrow, and randomness. I hope you enjoy, I have been writing many OC X OC fanfictions. I decided to show this one to the public because of how well I think it is written, I hope you all enjoy.**

_**NOTE: I am NOT a fan of grammar mistakes. That is why you will see, there are hardly any in this fanfiction! ^^ I hope you all like it this way, I have no intent on changing it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I just own the characters, and I don't own the cover picture either! I don't own Pokémon, but if I did, there would be some wild ideas for new games... *twitch***_

_**WARNING: This fanfiction might have some colorful language and adult situations in it. If you are not comfortable with the following, please, refrain from reading this fanfiction. Thank you.**_

...

_Chapter 1- The Legend Unfolds_

Nicholas yawned. The sun peeked through the small window through the side of the cliff; he blinked his sleepy eyes and looked out the window. The sun was shining, the Tailow and Pidgey were chirping, and everything seemed generally happy. After all, who wouldn't be? Their lives were saved from paralysis. The only Pokémon not happy was Nicholas. His eyes were sad as he looked over to the small pile of branches and twigs that once belonged to his partner, Skye. He sighed, remembering her. He got out of bed and stretched; Loudred should have come in by now. Just on cue, said Loudred burst through the door.

"HEY IT'S TIME TO- NICHOLAS?" Loudred shouted, his voice sounded worried. Nicholas had gotten used to his loud mouthed friend (literally) and looked up. He sighed, looking out the window and then back at Skye's old bed. He wondered if she missed him in the human world.

"It's nothing Loudred. I just miss Skye, that's all. Everyone misses her, so it's normal for me." Loudred shook his head, then sat down with a soft "thump" on the floor. Nicholas raised an eyebrow at him; his mouth was actually closed, turned into a grimace.

"LOOK, NICHOLAS, I KNOW SKYE WAS YOUR FRIEND. SHE WAS ALL OUR FRIEND, AND WE KNOW IT'S NATURAL THAT YOU FEEL THIS WAY. BUT YOU WERE HER PARTNER, AND IT'S WHY YOU FEEL EVEN WORSE THAN US. IT'S WHY ME, SUNFLORA, AND BIDOOF WANT YOU TO COME MEET US AT THE HOT SPRING. WE FOUND SOMETHING THAT'LL REALLY CHEER YOU UP! NOW, IN THE MEANTIME, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" He shouted the last part, and Nicholas cringed. Loudred sprang up and ran out of the dorm; Nicholas soon followed and placed himself next to his loud mouthed friend for the morning motivation. Guild Master Wigglytuff stepped out of his room, his eyes open as he was still sleeping.

Chatot, the advisor to the guild master, squawked and flew in front of Wigglytuff. "Guild Master! Wake up!" He said, his voice screeching. Everyone cringed; even Nicholas did. That was twice in one day. After many attempts at which Chatot failed, he finally stepped back to say what he needed to say.

"Ok, erm, with a few wise words from our guild master, we're going to do today like we do every day. So, follow along with me! One! Don't shirk your work!..." Nicholas continued with Chatot until everyone yelled "Hooray" and followed Loudred out to the front of the guild, where Sunflora and Bidoof were waiting.

"Eek! You finally made it!" Sunflora squealed, placing her leaves on her hips. Bidoof nodded, then brought out his wonder map. He pointed to a place marked with a big red X; it was the Hot Springs. He nodded and then began to speak.

"This is where we need to go, yup yup! Nicholas, you remember the way there?" Nicholas nodded, then they all walked down the clay steps to the crossways which lead off to the beach, Treasure Town, and the various dungeons out in the world. They started walking along the path until they got to the Hot Springs. Torkoal was there as usual, basking in the sunlight as he absorbed the heat from the springs.

"HEY, TORKOAL! IT'S US!" Loudred shouted. The turtle Pokémon raised his head and nodded, allowing them to get into the spring. Nicholas followed, and listened as Torkoal explained what was the problem.

"Now, I had been doing some deep thinking in the springs, and the waters had resurfaced an old memory. As you know, I am old, and have been on this planet for many years. Nicholas, you remember when you first came here, right? You pressed the giant purple diamond in the Waterfall Cave, and the flood came." Nicholas nodded, remembering how the floodwaters had carried him and Skye through the cave, all the way to the Hot Springs. But it had never occurred to him where the floodwaters came from...

"Well, after much thought, I remembered when I was a young adventurer like yourselves. I had walked through the same cave, way before Wigglytuff even existed. That's why Skye's Dimensional Scream showed Wigglytuff instead of me; it was the most recent occurrence. Anyway, with that thought, I had begun to wonder where the floodwaters came from. That's why I want you to search on where they came from for me. You'll do that, right?" Sunflora nodded, and then turned to Nicholas.

"Eek! You know what this means right?" Sunflora squealed, grabbing Nicholas's shoulders and pulling him into a hug. The Pikachu was lifted off the ground, his face squished against her stem.

"Umm, what does it mean, Sunflora?" He said. Sunflora looked back at Torkoal, who nodded.

"It means that this is you first real adventure without Skye! Come on, it'll be just like old times, except you'll have us instead of Skye! We need to start researching and looking for places to search!" Bidoof nodded.

"Well, I guess that would be okay..." Nicholas thought, then smiled, getting a determined look on his face. "Yeah, I'll do it! It'll be just like old times! Go, Team Poképals!" He said, thrusting his fist into the air. Loudred, Sunflora, and Bidoof chimed in.

"GO TEAM POKÉPALS!"

...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I finally have Chapter 1 uploaded! ^^ I'm so happy! Hopefully, some people will read my fanficitons. I'm not a loner; I just want people to like my work. ;-; Anyway, this is Chapter 2, when the entire story behind the diamond has been scratched, and the surface is no longer as crystal clear as it should be. Hope you enjoy this next chapter of **_**The Legend of the Purple Diamond**_**! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: Like the first chapter, I DO NOT own Pokémon. I also don't own the original story, everything altered has been made for fan purposes. If I did own this, well, let's just say Ash would have more adventures and actually be his age (what, like 23?)...**

...

_Chapter 2- The Scratch of the Century_

Nicholas was actually happy that he got to go on another adventure. It did remind him of old times, like when he and Skye would go out. It was always fun with her, but since she was gone...

Nicholas decided not to think about it. Instead, he, Sunflora, Loudred, and Bidoof were busy consulting Chatot about the mysterious flood inside the cave. However, Chatot, who was possibly the smartest Pokémon in the whole guild, had no idea.

"The mysterious flood? Like the one the Guild Master got caught in, the same one that you and Skye had gotten caught in during your first exploration?" Nicholas nodded, then explained.

"Yeah. Torkoal said he had been there before the Guild Master, an old memory resurfaced. He said he had always wondered where the water had come from; come to think of it, where did the water come from? All I remember was standing in the small chamber; there were solid rock walls all around us. Was it like a secret tunnel or something?" Chatot thought hard about this; he had never taken it this way. _Guild Master never really spoke of his adventures to me, so how could I have known? Squawk! I need to get out more. _Chatot ruffled his feathers and turned back to the four.

"Sunflora, Nicholas, Loudred, and Bidoof. I give you permission to investigate this further; what you're looking for may as well be the new generation of exploration! Now please, go. You may also go to the local library (?) if you must." He nodded his head, then hopped off to help assist others.

"Right; so, let's start by looking at the wonder map." Bidoof obliged, opening his so that they could see the area. Everything had been discovered; some just hadn't been explored yet. Nicholas brought a red stick from his explorer kit and drew a red circle around Bidoof's wonder map.

"Ok, so here's the Waterfall Cave." Nicholas drew a circle around it. Then, he drew a line between the Hot Springs and the Waterfall Cave. "This is the distance we travelled, which means the water must have come from this direction to push us this way." He drew a dotted line across the red circle around the Waterfall Cave, which showed his theory. "I remember the way the water came down; it came in a straight line, not through a curving direction. So, that's the way we have to go." The rest of the group nodded, and Sunflora stopped him just before he rolled up the map.

"Wait, look at the places past where the water came from." She pointed to the Northern Desert, the Quicksand Pits, the Western Sea, and the Temporal Tower. "There is no way it came through one of these. You've been to the Northern Desert, right? And went through the Quicksand Pits. It's where you found the Underground Lake, where Mesprit is." Suddenly, Sunflora stopped talking, which was rare. "The water could have come from the Underground Lake... I think we should pay Mesprit a visit." Bidoof nodded, but then pointed to the Western Sea.

"What if the water came from here, yup yup? I mean, it's a likely possibility. It's the Western Sea, after all, yup yup!" Loudred nodded, and so did Nicholas.

"Right," The Pikachu said, gathering up his things and giving Bidoof his mask back. "We're going to go to the Waterfall Cave. But first, I say we pay Mesprit a visit." Sunflora, Loudred, and Bidoof nodded, and followed him out of the guild to where the paths split, and they made their way to the Northern Desert.

...

"Ah, that was hard! It hurt my back like heck." Nicholas said, placing his hands on his back and pressing forward until he heard a crack. He tensed, then relaxed and arched forward again. They were almost to the Underground Lake; they would be coming upon Mesprit soon.

"Halt!" A voice echoed throughout the cave. Sunflora, Loudred, and Bidoof stopped. Nicholas, however, smiled as the pink floating form of Mesprit came behind one of the rocks. Her face held determination, but broke into a sad smile upon seeing Nicholas.

"Nicholas! How good it is to see you again! I never got to thank you for resorting the time; the Underground Lake is better than ever, and the Time Gear is doing great!" She motioned towards the center of the lake, which was glowing brightly with the radiance of the time gear. Nicholas nodded, and opened his mouth before Mesprit cut him off.

"Also, I'm sorry to hear about the loss of Skye. I know she was your friend, and you admired her greatly. But surely, that is not the reason you're here? Is something wrong? Another crisis?" She got a battle ready face on, and Nicholas laughed, raising his hands to shield.

"Ah, no, we're actually here under elder Torkoal's orders. He wanted us to find out where the water in the Waterfall Cave was coming from; directions pointed to this part of the land, and since the Underground Lake was here, well, we wanted to see if that's where the water was coming from." Mesprit thought on this, but Nicholas's hopes were diminished as she shook her head no.

"No, sorry, I think I would know if water from the lake was being taken away. I'm sorry I couldn't help in your research; maybe check the Waterfall Cave next? That's what I would do." Nicholas nodded, and then began to walk out of the cave, accompanied by his partners who were to speechless to speak.

Once they were gone, Mesprit got back to protecting the Time Gear. Although, as she watched, she noticed a disturbance in the water. It was almost rushing somewhere. She followed its path, and gasped when she saw what looked like a huge drain near the right corner of the cavern. She was about to call back Nicholas, but it was too late. They were already gone.

...

A mysterious figure raced through the caverns of the Waterfall Cave. It was as fast as lightning, rounding the corners and leaping up rocks to get to its destination. The black form suddenly stopped when it saw a huge, purple jewel embedded in the center of the rocks. It got a grin on it's face and began to walk toward it; but something stopped it.

"No, wait. You shouldn't. I was here, I know about the flood." The Pokémon rolled his eyes, then proceeded. It stepped right up next to the diamond, then pressed it. The other voice faltered, but the water didn't come. Instead, he held it pressed against the wall for a little longer, and suddenly, the rocks of the wall sprang away from the diamond, which sunk into the floor. The other voice watched, amazed as it opened up into a secret cavern.

"This way; it won't be much longer now. We're nearly there." The Pokémon hopped forward, the other voice following it. Soon, they were at the very end of the cave, and in the very center of a large cavern was a large statue. It was all white, and had what looked like yellow stone going down the center of its body and connecting its arms to its body. It also had this around its hands, which were three long prongs that morphed together to form what looked like a drill. It had black dots going down the center of it; this statue was perfectly symmetrical, with the corresponding black lines going up and down its body. The six colorful dots on its torso, three on each side, each a different color (red, blue, and silver) were sparkling. And finally, it had what looked like grass around its shoulders and the base of its feet. The black form walked towards the statue, and pressed a hand gently to it.

"Finally... after all my years... I have finally found the elusive Regigigas. Too bad it isn't awake, or I could use it to wreak havoc and obtain world domination instantly... isn't that right, Jewel?" The voice said, turning to its companion. A Vulpix stepped out of the shadows, a look of worry on her face. She had scars all over her body, and from the looks of it, wasn't much older than Nicholas.

"Persian, you seriously need to rethink this." The Vulpix began, glancing around in worry. "I mean, is world domination really the best solution? You don't have to do this. And if You-Know-Who finds out-"

"I've already found out." Came a voice from the other end of the cave. The Persian turned around with a glare to face these two intruders. They didn't look strong; just two regular Pokémon, right? Persian and Jewel should be able to kick their butts; so why didn't they?

"Ah, I've been waiting." Persian purred, beginning to walk around in a circle at the two Pokémon. The smaller of the two got into battle stance, the bigger just held her back. "It was quite impressive for how long you've been gone. I expected a sooner return..." The Persian smirked, then turned his fiery gaze to the Pokémon standing in the doorway of the cavern.

"... Grovyle."

...

_Dun, dun, DUN! End Chapter 2, I gave you all such a terrible cliff hanger! I understand if you want to stop reading now. ;-; Just know it was nice having you with us! ;-;_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Does anyone even read the A/N? I don't know, but Ok here we go. Well, this is obviously chapter three, and I bet you guys liked the cliff hanger in the last chapter XD I was smiling while I wrote it. I thought "So if I take Grovyle and Skye and make them magically appear, will that be good? Meh, I'll do it and explain why they're there in later chapters." And so, this is the chapter where some "stalling" occurs. You'll see what I mean once the chapter progresses.**

**DISCLAIMER: Uh... do I even need to put this on here anymore? Oh yeah. If I owned Pokémon, Grovyle X Dusknoir would totally be game cannon. Nothing wrong with a little actaeonshipping... right? *twitch***

...

_Chapter 3- Stalling at the Guild_

It would be a long walk to get to the Waterfall Cave, and then they would have to get to the purple diamond cavern. Nicholas just decided that it would be better if they just rested for a little bit in the forest. Soon, a roaring fire had been started, and the four were all sharing tents, Loudred and Sunflora, and Bidoof and Nicholas.

Nicholas was just watching the fire burn out when Bidoof came out of his tent, holding a book. He ran up to Nicholas, and held up a picture. Nicholas looked at it.

"Bidoof, what is this and where did you find this book?" Bidoof brought the book down, then turned red with embarrassment as he explained.

"Oh, we were going through the woods and I found this book... it looked interesting, so I picked it up and I have it. I was flipping through it, yup yup, when I found all sorts of these ancient myths about Pokémon. I thought you might like to read some, yup yup." Nicholas took the book and began to look through it; Bidoof was right, it was interesting.

There were pictures of colossal Pokémon fighting in the sea, and others flying through the sky as if they owned it. One look familiar- Nicholas saw that it was a picture of the holographic image of Groudon that he and Skye had to fight once, after accidentally trespassing on Uxie's territory...

He then turned the page, and something caught his eye. It was a picture of a large Pokémon and it looked like a statue. It was big, bigger than anything he had ever seen yet... it looked so familiar. He saw the grass along its shoulders and feet, and the dark grey lines that were around its arms and body. At the bottom of the page, there were six pictures. Three were keys, three were odd Pokémon that looked alike in some way. Then he noticed what it was: They all looked like the biggest Pokémon, in the center, but made of different materials. One was made of rock, one was made of ice, and one was made of steel. As were the keys. He began reading out loud when Bidoof had started to walk away.

"'Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. These three Pokémon were said to have been created by Regigigas, a mysterious Pokémon hidden somewhere in the land. It is said that, if you find the Rock Chamber Key, the Ice Chamber Key, and the Iron Chamber Key, you can summon Regirock, Regice, and Registeel at their respected locations. Once all three have been gathered, take them to Regigigas's final resting place, and the Guardian of the land shall be revealed.' This sounds really interesting, Bidoof. We may have to skip the Waterfall Cave and show this to Chatot. Maybe he knows about the 'Three Creations of Regigigas,' as the book calls them." Bidoof nodded, a smile upon his face. Finally, finally he had done something good to help the team!

...

Sunflora and Loudred had finished packing their stuff when Bidoof and Nicholas had begun down the road. The two had to catch up and soon, they were all walking down together. But, Sunflora noticed that they weren't going down the path to the Waterfall Cave; no, they were heading back to the guild.

"Umm, Nicholas? I know you're sort of the leader and all, but why are we heading back to the guild? Weren't we gonna go back to the Waterfall Cave?" She asked, and Nicholas shook his head. He suddenly held up the book, who's title he was currently trying to decipher. It was written in an ancient language; Unown Runes.

"No. Bidoof found this mysterious book last night, and I think it holds all of the secrets we need to find out where the water is coming from. I read this amazing article in it last night about Regigigas. Legend has it that it created three Pokémon _on its own. _It's really crazy, so I thought we could go and show Chatot, see what he thinks." Sunflora nodded, then tilted her head. She hadn't gotten any of what he said, but she was going to go along with it anyways.

They reached the guild, and Chatot was busy going over a job schedule with a new rescue team. Nicholas walked in, and Chatot saw them and hopped over with a cheerful smile.

"Ah, you're back! Things just weren't the same without you. I take it you found out where the water was coming from?" Nicholas shook his head, and Chatot freaked out. "What!? You failed your mission!?" Nicholas tried to calm Chatot down, but it was Loudred that stopped the squawking.

"CHATOT, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SQUAWKING!? WE HAVEN'T FAILED; WE JUST CAME BACK TO ASK YOU SOMETHING." He grabbed the book out of Nicholas's hand and held it out to Chatot. "EVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS? BIDOOF SAID HE FOUND IT IN THE WOODS, IT'S FILLED WITH ALL SORTS OF COOL INFORMATION." Chatot took the book and began flipping through it. When he was done, he read the cover and squawked, his eyes blown wide and his feathers ruffled.

"W-Why, this is the most ancient book ever! Hand-written and hand-drawn from the person who actually met all the legends! It's how he got all the information. No one knows who the original author is, but they use male pronouns. I must show this to the Guild Master at once, he knows how to decipher the runes!" Chatot ruffled his feathers and hopped off down the ladder, with Nicholas, Bidoof, Sunflora, and Loudred close behind him.

"Hello! I take it you're doing well, Nicholas? Hooray then!" Guild Master Wigglytuff said happily as he leapt over to his desk. If you didn't know his ego very well, then you would have made fun of him. If you did, well, let's just say that thinks could get a little heated when Wigglytuff got in a fight. His strength was hidden by his bubbly personality, all of the older recruits knew that, like Sunflora and Loudred and Nicholas.

"Oh, what's that Chatot? Is it a book?" Wigglytuff reached out to grab it, but Chatot pulled it out of his reach. Wigglytuff put on a pouty face and whined. "Aww, Chatot lemme see it! I wanna see it!" All of the new guild recruits would often say things behind his back, most of them relating to how childish Guild Master Wigglytuff is. But, once they were told of his tales and had actually seen Wigglytuff in action, their opinions changed. Of course, this was at the end-of-term initiation.

"Yes, Guild Master, it is a book, and yes, I will let you see it. We need some help deciphering the runes on the front." Before Wigglytuff could open it and look at it, Chatot pointed at the title. "Can you decipher these words?" He said. Wigglytuff made a humming noise, staring intently at the words. Then he spun around and did his trademark move.

"Yoom-TA! I know exactly what it says! This is the _Complete Guide To All Things Abnormal In The Pokémon World, Vol. _Huh, the last part had faded. My great-great-grandfather travelled with the person who wrote this, and they spent a lot of time together. I read this when I was little, I just didn't know where it went. I remember now, it said everything from the Celebi Theory to the thought that we're actually being ruled by a Pokémon named Arceus, who has divided his three sons under the three worlds: Dialga over our world, Palkia over the human world, and Giratina over the Distortion World. Ever been there? It's a nasty place, everything is out of order." Wigglytuff crinkled his nose, and Chatot handed the book back to Nicholas.

"You might want to keep this is good hands. Don't let anyone have it, Ok? If it falls into the wrong hands, who knows what bad things could happen? Huh, that's funny." He said, pointing to the book. Nicholas looked at it. Nothing seemed off about it to him, except for the fact that it was covered in dirt and the leather cover was fading.

"I don't remember the cover having this 'three' on it. The one we always had had the number one on it. Huh. Funny. Maybe it's just my imagination..." Wigglytuff laughed, and Nicholas, Loudred, Sunflora, and Bidoof were out of the room. Nicholas started flipping through it for the story of Arceus and the three sons, but it wasn't there. He had flipped through it a good three times before he held it up.

"I don't think Wigglytuff's memory is faltering. I think this is one of three different books. We need to keep looking, we may have stumbled upon something bigger than we thought." Nicholas said, stuffing the book in his backpack. "Ready, team?" He said, putting his hand in the center.

"Right!" His teammates said, all putting a hand in the center. And they were off, searching for possibly the first two editions to this book series.

...

Persian looked forward at Grovyle. His grimace was shown clearly through the darkness, his yellow eyes glinting like a cat's. Grovyle growled, then turned to his partner.

"Skye, remember what we talked about. Get the second book and go, we've already obtained the first one. We need the last two to finally complete the mission, and then we'll be free." The Persian smirked, holding up the second book.

"Oh, you mean this book? Why, do you want it to become free, like I did? Or just because your dear Celebi is trapped within its pages?" He snickered the last part, flipping the pages back to reveal Celebi trapped within them as a picture, gliding aimlessly through the book.

"Argh, give the book back! Then we'll all become free, you'll have no need to dominate the world!" Skye yelled, and then leapt forward. Just as Jewel was about to intersect with an attack, Grovyle grabbed the Eevee around the waist and pulled her back, glaring at her.

"No, Skye. I can't lose you too. Now go, get out of here! I need to do this on my own; Persian is an old enemy. Find the last book; at least we have the first one. Stop anyone at all costs who tries to keep the book from you. Now, go!" He shouted, tears leaking out of his eyes. This might as well be the very last time he ever saw the Eevee again, watching as her white-tipped tail disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel they came through. He turned back to Persian, and gasped.

The two outlaws had vanished, and Grovyle had no idea where they had gone. He panicked, and started trying to find Skye. He ran down the tunnel; but it was too dark, he couldn't see a thing.

...


End file.
